


Better Than A Fanfic

by Threatie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: Fiona can definitely keep up with the Fakes. They might not want to keep up with her, though...
Kudos: 20





	Better Than A Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Than A Poster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717410) by Wrespawn. 



Before Fiona had joined the Fakes, she'd run a booming (heh, "booming") weapons business in downtown Los Santos, and on her breaks she'd scrolled through fan boards.

Countless pieces of fan art had flashed across her screen, figures posed like a screencap from an action movie. The green star, inked over and over in countless dripping variations. And fanfic. Oh, there was fanfic.

Fiona liked to fantasize about what she'd do if the Fakes ever patronized her little shop. She imagined Wheels parking a cherry red hot rod at an angle across the sidewalk, blocking foot traffic to her door. Golden Boy bounding out, the bell above her door jangling wildly as he pushed through it, then softer as the closing door was caught by Rimmy Tim. She imagined Rimmy leaning on her counter, tipping his cowboy hat in a show of respect, _see, let's play at being reasonable people,_ while Golden Boy fawned over her rifle displays. 

Doing business with the Fakes would've been highly illegal, of course. But, Fiona had hoped, one day, doing business with The Nova would also be a crime. The fantasies were as aspirational as they were exciting. Fiona could keep up with them. She was sure she could.

But that was before she joined the Fakes.

-

There was no cowboy hat to tip as Jeremy leaned closer, inspecting her work. But she was in the heist room of the Fakes, the Top Secret HQ fic writers could only dream about, delivered there by Wheels in a venomous yellow hot rod that she'd parked at an angle outside the front door, letting Fiona hop out before peeling away with a satisfying engine rumble. Her imagined strategy talks had kept her mind occupied for weeks, but they couldn't hold a candle to the real thing.

"This is fantastic, Fi." Jeremy tapped the documents she'd given him, finally meeting her gaze after giving the diagrams a final once-over. "This is excellent work. I'm impressed. I'm sure Geoff's gonna be impressed too."

Fiona couldn't suppress a giddy smile. She'd known she could do it, had known she was good, but all the same...to hear it confirmed by Rimmy Fucking Tim..

"So, what do we do now?" She shifted in her seat, eager for more action. "Do we take these to Geoff? Or, do we test them first? Do we test them on _each other_?"

"Hmm, no." Jeremy smiled, looking fondly amused. "Actually, I was thinking we might watch a movie."

"A...a movie?" Fiona frowned. Normal leisure activities weren't something she'd been aware the Fakes had. "Like a...super secret tactical movie?"

Jeremy's laugh was warm and friendly. "No, like a DVD. Or Gavin can pirate something, if you don't like our collection."

"Huh." Fiona considered the idea. In all the scenarios she'd imagined, all the ways she'd pictured the Fakes bonding, relaxing, spending time together, it had never occurred to her that they might want to... "Yeah. I'd like to watch a movie."

"Awesome!" Jeremy pushed back his chair, stretching as he stood. "I'll make popcorn. Let me show you our home theater! We've got real comfy seats, and they go _all_ the way back!"

The giddy smile was back as Fiona stood, falling into step beside Jeremy. She'd imagined every possible business exchange with the Fakes, but they'd still managed to surprise her. The one thing she'd never pictured was friendship.


End file.
